Oh Clark!
by Emily McCartney
Summary: This is a series of moments when Lois notices Clark or her attraction to him. Lois has always known that Clark is special, and this is what I think goes on in her head at special moments during their time together.
1. Meeting Clark

**Season 1 Episode 1/1**

I ached in places that I forgot existed, but I needed to bag this story and right at this moment I wasn't exactly the well dressed, pretty faced Lois Lane. I love the silence of the Daily Planet Newsroom in the early morning. I took advantage of the empty nest to shed the masculine disguise.

"Oh I like the beard," I heard cooed from behind me. I turned to flash Jimmy a bemused smile. "But the mustache isn't workin' for me. Want me to do it?"

I braced for the sudden rip. It stung a little, but not as much as the sting of Prison is going to be for the Con bust I've just made. "I got 'em cold," I announced handing my film to him for development.

Jimmy's eyes glowed in admiration, "Nice!" Not for the first time have I been grateful for Jimmy Olsen's dedication to impressing Perry, he's also one of the best techies we've got on staff. With his help I'll be able to make the early morning edition for sure. I might finally write that Pulitzer worthy piece.

Okay so maybe it isn't a Pulitzer but even Chief admitted it was good work, but in his own words, "This is a newspaper, not tea time at Buckingham Palace." Nose to the grindstone again, snooping out my next best story. Strangely enough this one found me.

I sat at my desk going numb from the research I'd been assigned to do on the Theater District desecration. I will admit that it is sad, but I only ever enjoyed the Theater when my dad tried to make up for multiple absences with father/daughter dates. Needless to say there was no motivation.

"Lois Lane," I thought I heard a hushed but harsh cry, it got louder as it called again. Once again I confirmed I hadn't lost my mind I stood to address the stranger. He hadn't quite reached me when he made his startling announcement, "The Messenger is going to explode!"

 _Okay now you have my attention._ The man looked like one of those End-of -the-world Bible-Thumpers that lived on a street corner. His mud brown trench coat crusted with dirt and fish hooks, scarves covered every inch of his neck. His eyes were bloodshot with fear as if a drink or drug were still plaguing his system.

"These are my credentials," He shoved a bundle of crumpled papers. Before my eyes I watched security force the poor mad man out of the newsroom. "Please, you must tell my story!"

"Hey, wait a minute," but my pleads fell on deaf ears.

"We've had problems with him before," Norm, one of the guards, confirmed. Once the commotion ended there was a brief silence and then as if it never happened. The pile on my desk gave me a name and a new story, Dr. Samuel Platt.

Today wasn't as dull as I thought it be. If I were completely honest I'd have to admit that I was aware of his arrival. He emerged from the elevator with a look of awe and wonder. I remember having that look or awe in my eyes once too... well I never really lost it. Not noticing him would've been impossible, he stood at least four inches taller than anyone he passed, and he smiled at everyone whether or not they were looking at him. What caught my eye was how he walked straight to Perry's office as if he belonged. But I quickly turned back to my story, focusing solely on a story that could literally cause a huge blowout.

I shuffled through a mess off papers bundled into a grimy piece of cloth. Something about the fear I saw in the "Mad man's" eyes told me this had to be looked into, but the uneasiness in my journalist's gut is what got my mind working. I sat for a minute or two doing some preliminary research on Dr. Platt just to find some sort of angle. Dr. Platt proved to be a story by himself, a respected and revered scientist who was stripped of his reputation and dismissed. In that moment I knew Perry had to put me on this story.

I burst into the high-strung editor's office begging for permission to start looking into Dr. Platt's story, "... I really think we should check into-"

"Lois, can't you see I'm in the middle of something," He barked. He sighed and turned to the stranger, "Lois Lane meet Clark Kent."

I looked to the stranger's eyes and saw a spark of something; respect, intelligence... maybe intrigue. I suddenly noticed that he was actually on his feet. In those seconds I knew he wasn't from around here. "Oh hi, " turning to Perry I continued my arguement.

"Wait, what happened to the mood piece about the tear down of the Metro Theater?"

I smirked, "I wasn't in the mood."

"You weren't in the mood," he growled. "Lois, you can't just throw out an assignment for a hairbrained-"

Jimmy rappedon the window informing me of a phone call, it had to be Lex Corp. I've been bothering that secretary for an interview for months with no luck, but I'm Lois Lane.

"Hey sis," a chirpy voiced called out.

"Hey Luce," I sighed.

"I just wanted to remind you to go stopping before coming home. Oh and you're out of chocolate."

"Oh come on Lucy," I whined, "You wiped me out last time you come home too!"

"Stop whinning, Sis." I reluctantly agreed to do some shopping tonight. I dropped the phone a little harder than I should've. I looked back at Perry's office and saw the mysterious stranger stand to shake Perry's hand. Clark Kent came into the newsroom with a slight look of rejection. To my surprise he shook off the look of self pity and stood taller once again. I'm not sure why but I stared at him as he passed by my desk. He flashed me a wink and a smile, I felt my stomach flutter and a small blush flushed my cheeks. _Who is this guy?_

"Good day, Ms. Lane," he said. _Okay_... Soon enough the stranger disappered as quickly as he came about, but this time Perry White wasn't far behind. The Chief seemed to be nursing his hand.

"Who was that, Chief."

"Probably the world's last over grown boy scout," he winced as he added, "with a grip of steel."

I smiled, "Where did he come from?"

Chief smirked, "Hard to tell, for a boy from Smallville, Kansas he's well traveled." I rolled my eyes at the mention of a Nowheresville town and missed that last part. What was a small town boy trying to prove in the Metropolitan beauty that was Metropolis?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've always been interested in the thoughts of Lois Lane. I hope that you enjoyed it too. Let me know what you are thinking.**


	2. Working Late

**Season 1 Episode 1/2**

What is so different about this... Clark Kent? He had a knack for words and fresh angles, but he's hot the green reporter I imagined when he setup shop across from me. Mr. Kent surprised me at every turn he knew his history, he learned ballroom dancing from Nigerian Princess, and now we sit at his desk pouring over scientific notes in Dr. Platt's reports. It felt nice having someone by my side for once as I looked for a lead for once I could get used to his presence.

I sat back with a groan as I eyed the incomprehensible scientific mambo jumbo. My stomach growled with rage reminding me that I've forgotten to eat today. I stretched as Clark shifted into the next piece of paper

"Do you know any good Chinese take out," I asked jokingly. Quietly he stood and put on his jacket. "Don't you want to take my order?"

"Nah, I'll bring an assortment," he smiled.

Silence hummed throughout the empty newsroom, I took the private moment to reminisce of the major Metropolis mogul, Lex Luthor holding me close. I knew that I had his attention which is good for the paper but a tad uncomfortable for me. I played along, but I was a tad relieved and irritated when Clark cut in. The gentleman looked regal in his crisp new tux. The feel of his hand in mine and the one on the small of my back brought on a feeling of safety and warmth. Clark seemed to stand straight as a steel rod, with abs just as hard. I remember being pressed against his chest when he was joking with me. But now I hope for the chance to really see them. Agh! I've got to get back to work.

 _Think!_ "Wow, that was fast," I commented.

"I took a short cut," he adjusted his glasses nervously. I picked up the sushi and it immediately melted into a burst of flavor. I thought I've had good sushi before, but this was perfect sushi. Clark dug into the General Tai's chicken and fried rice, as well as the stack of Miscellaneous soon I decided reports. We relaxed into a strangely comfortable silence. Soon I decided to open my fortune cookie.

Disappointment washed over me, "It's in Chinese." Clark took it from me with a curious smile. "Oh don't tell me you can read Chinese."

"A good horse is like a member of the family," he smugly announced.

"Ah, I hate that. That's not a fortune!" He smiled into his paper. "You're a strange one, Mr. Kent."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, but I think I've you figured out."

"Really, " he looked me over. "It didn't take you very long?"

"Well it's my job to look past the exterior." his eyes watched me intently. I silently prayed that he approved of what he saw. _Oh Lois, don't be an idiot._ "Don't fall for me farmboy. I don't have time for it." _But I wouldn't mind if you did._


	3. Skydiving

**Season 1 Episode 2**

Staring down a lion has never felt more real when I look into the cold dead eyes of Jason Trask. It was one thing to deal with this alien-hungry maniac in the offices of the Daily Planet under the protective gaze of Perry White. But now I'm buckled into a shaky metal can surrounded by three armed men and Clark. Clark sat quietly with his eyes shifting in every which way, he seemed to be analyzing our situation. _What on earth does he think he can do?_ I couldn't stand the silence anymore, the tension is too much.

"It's a romance novel," I blurted.

Clark sat up straighter, "What?"

"My book. It's about a girl who dies before ever finding her true love," I whined.

"That isn't going to happen to you, Lois."

"Oh yeah? Check it out Clark these guys look serious. Okay, it's your turn."

"What?"

"Tell me what really happened between you and Cat." I'm not really sure why I cared I just knew that I did. "I mean that's about the only juicy secret you've got going for you. If we get out of this you have got to raise your standards." He sighed and rolled his eye but before he could reply a looming shadow fell over us.

"I assume you two of you familiar with the scientific method?" I gave Clark the biggest eyes of confusion I could muster.

Clark turned to Trask, "Advance a theory, submit it to a test." Trask smirked like a hard to impress professor.

"My theory is one of you knows how to contact this alien creature Superman... probably by some form of telepathic communication." I couldn't believe what I was hearing this mad man is using us as bait for an indestructible creature.

I had to clarify, "How do you plan to test this theory?" I felt an uncomfortable shutter power through me as Jason Trask smirked.

"If you were to suddenly become airborne at twenty thousand feet without a parachute I assume you'd focus on all of your energies of contacting Superman."

"What if your theory is wrong?" Clark bit back. The terrifying seriousness in Trask's voice confirmed his insanity.

"Every theory has it's sacrifices." Suddenly two men gripped my arms forcing to my feet. Suddenly Clark was on his feet begging them to let me go.

I tried to reassure him that I would okay, but his eyes pierced me as he spoke, "Lois, you don't understand!"

"I think I'm entitled to one last request," I spoke up, "I wanna kiss Clark goodbye."

He gave me a pleading look as my lips met his. He kissed me back with a fervor that I almost forgot what my plan. "You take the one on the left." We staged our failed attack and before I knew it I found myself airborne. "CLARK!?" Gun shots rang out.

"LOIS!?"

"Superman, if you can hear me, drop what you're doing and get over here now!" Soon enough I felt strong arms around me. He joked about having good hearing when I remembered the shots as I fell out of the cabin. "Clark!? They still have him. He may be hurt."

"Don't worry about Clark. I'll go back for him." He set me down in some back alley behind the Planet missile. He winked before target missile. I watched end of Superman? I entered the Daily Planet in a daze. Perry intercepted me asking if I was alright.

"Before or after we were thrown out of the plane?"

"Wait? An airplane?" I nodded looking just past my editor I saw the most handsome face.

"CLARK!?" I ran and jumped into his arms. "Oh Clark! You're alive!"

He held me close and whispered, "Seems so."

I started to giggle out of shock and joy, "Hey everyone, Clark's alive!" I couldn't stop my excitement, "If Clark's alive that means Superman's alive. This story's getting bigger every second. What are we waiting for?"

This was going to be my best story!


	4. Sung From the Heart

**Author's Note: I won't be doing every episode just the ones that I think there are real "Oh Clark" moments between Lois and Clark.**

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 6**

Clark and I have been through some decent scraps lately but bringing down the Metro Gang is my top priority and I couldn't let Clark weasel in on this one. No matter what his qualms were my hooks were in and I wasn't about to let go. After the Toasters came in and fried the place I got my chance to take center stage and cement my place in the Metro Club.

But just before I took my place on stage I delivered empty glasses to the bar only to find a tailored Clark Kent. Shocked and a bit disgruntled I rounded the bar so that I could confront him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"My job... you're looking that the Metro Club's newest bartender."

"Charlie," Toni, Metro Club's newest owner, announced interrupting the tongue lashing I hoped to give Clark.

"Charlie," I repeated questioningly. The boss mentioned something about not being able to recognize him, and I was unable to hold my tongue, "Join the club."

Clark stepped in with a quick explanation, "Just getting to know the help"

"Not too well I hope." Toni's tone was almost threatening; I didn't take kindly to it. I wasn't crazy about the way she was eyeing Clark either.

"Beat it kid, I got to get to work," Clark ordered. Just before I left he took advantage of the charade and smacked my behind. I wished I could've bruised that handsome face, but I would just save my revenge for later.

I went I delivered one last drink before I made my way backstage. Tonight I would make my big debut as the Metro Club's lead singer, and I had to make sure I was dressed appropriately. Nothing was going to ruin this moment not even an overprotective, flirty Clark Kent.

The lights in the club went dark and drum roll sounded, "Ladies and Gentlemen the Metro Club proudly presents Miss Lola Dane!" Spotlight landed on me and flashed my audience my most sultry smile.

"How glad a million laddies from millionaire to caddies would be to capture me," I sang in the direction I knew Clark was in. I wished I could see his face, watch his jar drop as he took in the lovely sequined gown tailored for me, I wanted to watch his eyes bulge as I swayed my hips just far enough the my "long" legs glistened in the spotlight. Long story short... I wanted him to drool just because I could.

I played off the sexy lounge singer with an ease that I didn't realize I had, "You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo. How I won you I shall never, never know." I started to get into the act almost losing myself in my character, but a rude reminder that I was vulnerable to exposures came in the form of the always debonair Lex Luthor. I recognized him, so I knew that he must've recognized me. Our eyes met and there seemed to be a silent agreement that he wouldn't expose me. To play my part better I decided to sing to him, it was just an added bonus that I could possibly make Clark jealous while at it.

At the end of my song Lex tossed me a rose. I played to my applause and just barely caught the movement of Clark and rushed to meet him backstage.

"Did you see him?"

"Of course I saw him," I replied.

"Well get out of here now. Don't even stop to get your things." His second order of the night. I rolled my eyes at his paranoia.

"Oh Clark! Lex Luthor is a friend of mine. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And, besides, he's way too smart to let anything slip."

Clark indignation flared, "I don't trust him. What's he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. Next time I see him, I'll ask him." Clark looked around and caught a glimpse of my sound holes.

"So this is how you spied on the meetings."

"And if you're a good boy I'll teach you some of my other tricks, but right now I have to get ready for my next number." Standing outside the backroom door was Toni, looking not to particularly pleased to catch her singer in a dark backroom with her favorite bartender and boy toy.

"Interesting place for a bartender. Run out of olives?" Toni's accusatory tone caught me off guard, but Clark acted quick on his feet... must to my dismay.

"Here she is... Your leak. Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet." _CLARK!_ How could he just out me like that? We were partners... well when it suited me, and right now is when it would've suited me.

Toni bought it, "I guess I'm going to have to find myself another singer. Good work." Had I not been in utter shock from all that just went down I would've turned on Clark as well, but I couldn't get two word out to save my life.

Clark took the next step, "What do you want me to do with her?" Toni just nodded, and both Clark and I got the picture. Next thing I know I am slung over Clark's shoulder and standing in front of to garbage cans.

"You'll pay for this, Kent, I swear." He slapped my butt again reminding me that his character name is King, "Benedict Arnold is more like it."

"I had no choice," he tried to claim.

"You had a choice. You could've pretended we were sharing some fleeting moment of passion, but you didn't think of that did you? No!"

"No, but I'll remember it the next time we're in a closet."

"Don't even think about it," I made my own demand.

I could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, "Look, it's for your own good, believe me."

"No. NO!"

"And stay out!" I brushed rotten vegetables out of my hair and glared at the back of "Charlie King's" head. _GRRR, CLARK!_


	5. When In Kansas

Season 1.8

When in Kansas...

Perry assigned Clark and I to some hick-town piece on environmental surveying. Not exactly the Pulitzer Prize winner I was hoping for. Apparently Smallville has finally had a bit of excitement, but I didn't think it was Planet worthy.

"So here's this decent farmer who gets thrown off his property by the Feds, who then start tearing his place up looking for pesticides," Clark dramatizes. Seriously, he will do anything for a free trip home, but I didn't think he'd stoop to pitching a small town puff piece. Who would call that a story?

"Sounds like a story to me." _Apparently Perry would._

"Then let Clark go. I'll stay and watch for Superman," I smiled.

Chief went into a spiel about keeping an open mind, "I'm seeing a Plant special investigation: 'The Poisoning of America.'" _Oh geez!_

"Really? I'm seeing guys in overalls discussing hog futures." He pulled out every trick in the book to make me agree. He even pulled the Pulitzer card, and next thing I knew I was strapped in Clark's car waiting for a train to pass while Smallville himself praised the beauty and necessity of Middle America.

"You can joke, but take away Middle America and what have you got?"

"Art, music, theater."

"Crime, drugs, poverty." Clark made a couple more smart-alecky comments. "It always takes people from the city a while to decompress. But fortunately for you, this weekend Smallville's holding an annual corn festival."

I shot him my best skeptical look, "This is a good thing?" I shouldn't have asked for then my partner rattled off a long list of the different corn I had to look forward too.

Mockingly I fawned, "Oh, be still me heart." I was award for my performance with one of the heart fluttering smiles that Clark possesses. _I guess Smallville did produce something worthwhile._

After the humiliating day I had yesterday I was determined to make today better, and I would get some answers this time! Maybe I'd even have a little fun. After exhausting every question I had about Irig and the EPA I decided to take a break and check in on my sick partner. But first I decided to splurge a little on a dress I'd been eyeing since yesterday. It fit perfectly, not to see if it could turn the head of Smallville's Superstar. I found him and his parents at the Feats of Strength.

"Maybe you should trying corn husking," I mocked. He turned at my remark and eyes got large as they slowly looked me over.

"What is this?" I watched his smile grow wide. His parents smiled as if they were witnessing his prom date reveal. Strangely enough I felt beautiful and wanted in a way that I think only Clark is capable of making a girl feel.

"When in Smallville..." I replied coyly. Clark offered his arm and our evening commenced. We square dancing, husked some corn, and he even bought me a caramel apple. We found ourselves once again by the Feats of Strength, and I couldn't resist making him trying it again.

"Okay Clark let's make this a day to remember," I handed the Carnie a ticket as Clark reluctantly picked up the hammer. The weight topped off at about 4700 just above Hercules. _Impressive._ Something in Clark's eyes sparked as he pulled out his own ticket.

"Can I try that again?" This time it was almost three squares away from ringing the bell.

"Okay, that was very close. One more. Here you go." His eyes narrowed with determination and I knew that he'd get this one. _Come on, Clark!_ SUPERMAN! He is Smallville's Superman! I felt like a girlfriend in that moment, I was so happy for him as he wrapped me in his farmer joe arms.

"You get your choice," The Carnie offered holding up a stuffed teddy and a stuffed Superman. I saw Clark roll his eyes, but a look of genuine surprise came over him as I snatched up the teddy bear.

"You know, Clark, I don't think I've ever seen you so... I don't know. So relaxed. So sort of just Clark."

"That's who I am. Clark." _Oh Clark..._

 _Trask!_ What on Earth could he want with Smallville?

"Now here I was just wondering the same thing about you," Trask smirked. _I hate this guy._

"Our newspaper sent us to investigate and EPA cleanup," Clark recited.

"You're not here for your environmental virtue any more than I am. You know it and I know it."

Suddenly Clark got feisty, "What've you don't with Wayne Irig?"

"Let him go." _Yeah right!_ "Yes, you see, small-town ties mean a lot. Any other man would've given up his contact in a minute. But this man took sodium pentothal, a couple of broken fingers and he still wouldn't talk! Then it came to me, let him go."

"You're not as clever as you think you are. I knew she was a fake all along," I snarled.

"Really? How?"

"Too competent for the government..." The ugly ape came a little too close for comfort and started threatening me.

"Get her out of my sight, please!" I yelled every accusation I could before disappearing into a dark tent.

"LOIS!" _Clark!?_

Where was I? Some stupid thug guarded me, refusing to react to the insults that slug at him. I had to get out of here, I needed to find Clark. Sherman showed up, giving some excuse to the guard to get rid of him.

"Social call or business?" I asked in my most snide tone.

"You talk like someone who doesn't understand the trouble she's in," Ms. Sherman didn't turn around.

"I bet I understand better than you do."

"I can't talk to you."

"Why not," I reasoned, "Trask is probably going to kill me anyway. Course, that will make you an accessory to murder." _Bingo..._ That got a reaction I wanted. Without a word she cut my zip ties.

"Look he's got your friends parents and he's going to make it look like a fire burned the place down."

"What about Clark?"

"Trask thinks he know how to find Superman. He found some rock here that he thinks can kill him."

"Can it?"

"I doubt it, but Trask thinks it can." I found a phone and immediately went to work. I had to get to Clark, but I also had to get someone to the Kent farm. _Sheriff Harris._ Now for Clark! Sherman and I jumped in her car and made our way to the Kent farm. I made it in time to see a sopping yet Clark emerge from the pond. Trask stood near a rock floundering for something.

"Clark?" I called to my partner. He looked bushed. "Clark!?" Trask took aim and a shot rang out, but it didn't come from Trask's barrel. The fatal shot is credited to Rachel Harris, as the shell shocked and dead Trask sunk to the bottom of the pond. I didn't know what else to do so I rushed to the now safe arms of Clark Kent. I laid my forehead on his before he pulled me close again and buried his face in my neck. _Thank God, you're okay Clark!_

"...And in the end Jason Trask's obsession caused him to search for a mystical rock, he alone imbued with destructive powers, and to confused one reporter with the target of his fixation, Superman. He came to see this strange visitor from another planet where he was not, and to see enemies where there were none. It was an obsession that for Jason Trask would prove fatal," Perry read aloud. He made his comments, but then asked me to name the rock.

"Called? You want a name?" I explained that I didn't even think it existed.

"Even so, this copy would seem a lot sweeter if you gave it a name."

"...What about kryptonium?" That when Clark piped up.

"It's a meteorite, right? So why not kryptonite?"

"You are always editing my copy," I fought back.

"Next you fight the bad guy and I'll write the story."

"Okay, kryptonite."

Jimmy smiled at us, "So C.K. now that you've won the big thrill in Smallville, how do you feel."

That smug Kent smirk appeared and Clark replied, "I feel... Super."

 _Oh Clark..._


	6. In Love? Oh no!

MODELS?! This is just painful, not only is the office being overrun with models for a new perfume called "Exclusive" but the air is crowded with the awful fragrance. In typical Cat Grant fashion she took the opportunity to pester every gossip riddled beauty queen for a quote or a comment. Jimmy couldn't keep his eyes in his head, and even Clark seemed a little more interested in the office guests then I thought he'd be.

"The beautiful people," I grumbled. Jimmy made some audible satisfied sigh. "It's a sad comment on society: Dress a certain way, smell a certain way and the world will love you."

"Yeah, it's sad, Lois. Very, very sad," Clark jabbed as he watched one of the model sash-shay by him.

"Anyway like I said before, we're never going to get any work done today," I pointed out.

"So why don't we just take the day off," Clark suggested.

 _Excuse me?_ "Because it's a work day, Clark."

"Haven't you ever played hooky, Lois?" I couldn't believe that of all people Clark was the one suggesting this.

"Never!" He gave me a look that could've been mistaken for pity. "Besides, what is so great about playing hooky?"

He shrugged, "Just being someplace you're not supposed to be. Doing something you're not supposed to do, it's just... fun." He had a point. I'm always doing something I'm not supposed to do, but it is usually because I'm hot on the case of some great Superman scoop.

"Well I had fun in High School," I defended, "Chess club, Math club." _To name a few._

"Wow."

"What are you saying, Clark? That I'm not a fun person? That I don't know how to have fun?" Clark open and shut his mouth like the smart man that he isn't. I even shot a pointed look at Jimmy for good measure.

"I didn't say a word," he replied.

"Have you tried my new fragrance?" Before anyone could reply we dosed in a foul smell that revolted our sense. _Why would anyone pay for something so awful, much less wear it?_ I went back to my desk muttering something about how rude that was, but then everything went blank.

* * *

My head rang as my eyes blinked open. _Where am I_? My surrounding were familiar but not mine. I gingerly stood to my feet trying to recall how I got here. Clark's searching eyes blurred in front of me.

"Lois, I can't take it anymore. If you really want me, I'm yours."

I felt his grip tighten. In a split second two thoughts ran through my head, _hmm I love the feel of his arms around me_ and _what the heck? Abort and get answers_. I quickly fought him off, "Clark! Have you lost your mind?" He flashed me a confused look forcing me to take a look at myself. "Oh... or have I lost mine?"

I heard his heavy sigh of relief, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened? Why am I here... dressed like this?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but do you remember anything?" I thought hard for a second hoping for a glimmer or clue as to what may have happened.

"Nothing. The last two days are completely blank." He quickly put his trench coat over me and ushered me to the couch. I slunk into the cushions hoping that I would just disappear. Clark, ever the gentleman, left me alone with my humiliation as he made me a cup of coffee, black, just like I like it. We sat in silence until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No," I whined.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

I shook my head, "No. Too humiliated."

He acted quickly, "Lois, I told you. You weren't yourself last night. It's just lucky that stuff wore off in time to stop you from... further humiliating yourself." _Lucky that it was Clark I was attracted to because any other man in Metropolis would've taken advantage of the opportunity in a heartbeat. But why the heron costume?_

"Did I really do the dance of the seven veils?"

He tried hard not to smirk, "Yep, all seven of them." Then he said the one thing I needed to hear. "Lois, please let's forget about last night. We need to find this Miranda. We have to find out what is in this stuff, and how and why she's using it. Come on. I need you." _Yeah right._ "I need my partner back."

 _Oh Clark_ , "Okay. I'm going home, I'll get dressed. I'll be back in an hour. And don't even think about making me wait." I added the last of that of emphasis, and letting him know that I am back.

* * *

You want to talk about questionable, this Miranda's shop was questionable. It felt like a witch's lair trying to disguise itself as a perfume shop. I wouldn't be surprised if I could find Love Potion No. 9 on the shelves. Clark looked just as out of place as I did but this is our story and no crazy Witch would scare us away.

 _Speak of the witch_ , "Looking for something in particular?"

"No, not really." I replied. _She wastes no time._ Clark immediately flashed that snake charming smile and turned up the male magnetism. _You have no right to be jealous Lois, you don't even like him._ Miranda fell for it hook, line and sinker but I guess that is the beauty of flattery and a handsome face. _Wow, that potion must not have fully worn off yet._ "I believe we have," I heard Clark confirm. "I'm Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet."

"Oh yes of course. I was just up there the other day sampling my competition's new fragrance and trying out one of my own." Clark took the cue and focused in on that tidbit. I knew what he was doing but she seemed very impressed. She watched him about as close as I did.

"I call it Revenge," she announced with a smile.

"Can you tell us the ingredients?" I figured now would be a good time to remind her that I was standing right here.

"Come now, Miss Lane, surely you don't expect me to give away all my secrets?" She had the audacity to laugh at my question.

 _Alright, gloves off._ "Look let's just cut the niceties. Whatever witch's brew you sprayed on us made half the newsroom loony tunes in love. People were hurt by what you did. Humiliated! My friend, Jimmy, almost got killed."

She purred like the cat in her arms. "Surely you're not suggesting that I had anything to do with _that_ , are you? I just sell perfume."

 _I really don't like you, Sister,_ "Perfume that make people crazy."

"You know Miss Lane," _and now she is going to lecture me._ "Animals are ruled by their sense of smell. We humans like to think that we've evolved away from all that. But sometimes I am not so sure. Even so, I have no idea what you're talking about. Excuse me, I do have some things to do in back." We left soon after she disappeared. I knew she was lying and oddly enough Clark did too but he had a more country boy way of putting it.

"It's an expression. She was going a mile a minute, her pulse rate was over 150."

"Must be one of those Kansas expressions. So we know that she did it. How do we prove it?" My sneaky partner cracked a smile and pulled out a shiny black bottle of perfume. _Oh Clark I knew I liked you!_ Now off to the lab.

* * *

"Pheromones? I've never heard of them," I mentioned to Clark.

Always quick to correct, "Sure you have. Pheromones: a chemical substance secreted by animals which produces a specific response to others of the same species." _Oh goodness._

"Luckily it wears off in 48 hours."

"Based on a person's metabolic rate."

"I don't get it. Dr. Freedmen said it should only work if you're already attracted to the person. Then it just overrides you normal restraint."

"Right. There has to be some animal magnetism there to begin with. All this does is inhibit that part of the brain which acts as an intellectual defense mechanism leaving the person helpless to control themselves."

"But that would mean I found you..." _Nope I can't say it. I won't say it!_ "Clark you were sprayed. How come you didn't fall for me?"

"Guess I'm just not attracted to you, Lois." _Oh yeah right, Smallville!_

"LIAR! You are so attracted to me." He played the game a little longer before we got back on topic. _I will get you Clark. I will get you._

* * *

After a couple of days the office was finally back to normal but something was left in the mail for me.

"Dear Lois. If you want to know everything about Revenge, I will speak to you alone, woman to woman. Meet me at Metropolis Airport. Miranda."

 _No way am I passing this up. Now to get out of here without arousing Clark's suspicious._ Jimmy created the perfect distraction as the drama with his Supermodel crush came to a climax. Clark looked at me with a happy smile on his face, but with a question in his eyes.

"Um, I have to go run a couple of errands Clark. I will catch up with you later." He nodded but as usual didn't seem convinced, thankfully he didn't question me. I arrived at the airport with a minute to spare.

"Miranda," I called into the empty hanger.

"Lois, I'm so glad you could make it. I have everything all ready for you." Something about her overly happy demeanor put me on edge but I couldn't let her know that.

"Ready?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed. "Well of course it was very difficult, replacing all the Malathion with my formula."

 _Something very strange is going on here._ "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, dear," her voice became calm and threatening, "But soon you will." She covered me in another cloud of awful fragrance. "And then you'll die... Painfully. God love hurts." she finished.

 _Seriously?_ "Why me?" I got out through coughing attacks.

"Just jealous, I guess," was the last explanation I heard before my world going black.

I awoke to find myself dangling over a tub of acid like chemicals. _Wow, very Batman Villain-ish._ My screams seemed to be in vain, as the chains moved slowly to lower me into the witch's boiling cauldron. Too busy trying to scream myself to safety I didn't see or hear the appearance of my personal superhero. The chain broke above and I felt my heart stop as I plunged down into... the waiting arm of Superman himself. _Perfect timing and a perfect face._ He put me to my feet but made sure I was steady before focusing his attentions on apprehending Miranda. _No don't go... but you have too._

He came back soon enough, and so did Lex apparently. "Superman!" I rushed to meet him as he touched down with Miranda in tow. Breathlessly I approached him. "Boy it's a good thing that stuff doesn't have any effect on you... Or does it?" He flashed me a cheeky grin and said the words I've wanted to hear from him for months now.

"Lois Lane, I love you." Crazy how five words can make my heart flutter and my brain come to a screeching halt.

"Oh Superman," I floundered. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. Oh but you're not yourself, and I couldn't take advantage for the situation..." _Take the chance! When are you ever going to get this chance again?_ "Oh what the hell?"

His lips fit over my perfectly. He kissed me back as if he were just as hungry for this moment as well. I felt his hand lead a path up my back and into my hair. I lost myself in the sensation of being held so possessively. But Lex had to butt in, _Oh go away Lex!_ I didn't really pay attention to the men's conversation. I just floated in the moment that I would cherish forever.

I tuned in just in time for Superman to say goodbye. "Today was perfect: I kissed Superman and scooped Clark on another story. _Oh Clark... eat your heart out!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is one of my favorite episodes in season one, so I tried to be extra careful with it. I hope you like it. Comment and let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
